Love and War
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: AU. A darklighter has a plan to kill Chris and Paige while Piper and Phoebe are out of town. To make it worse, Chris has been infected with a poison and Leo won’t come when called. Will they survive the attacks? ChrisPaige story. Part one of a series.


This is my first Chris/Paige fic, of corse, not related, so it's a bit AU. I hope you enjoy the story!

Title: Love and War

Summery: AU. A darklighter has a plan to kill Chris and Paige while Piper and Phoebe are out of town. To make it worse, Chris has been infected with a poison and Leo won't come when called. Will they survive the attacks? Chris/Paige story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Chris. I'm not making any money from this. So please do not sue. I have no money if you do.

* * *

Chris orbed into the manor kitchen.

"Hey, Chris! Want some?" Paige asked offering him a box of Chinese food. Chris sighed and took it, not seeing much other choice.

"Chop sticks?" Paige questioned. Chris grabbed a fork.

"Guess not. What's got you so edgy?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Well the power of three is separated and Wyatt isn't here. How can I protect him if he isn't here?" Chris replied.

"It's only for the rest of the week." Paige commented.

"Do you know how much can happen in that time?" Chris asked. Paige smiled at him. He could be so paranoid.

"What?" Chris questioned. Paige didn't realize she was staring at him lost in thought.

"Nothing." Paige said. She got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked following her.

"Bed. It's late." Paige answered. She continued up the steps and noticed Chris was still watching her.

"You can stay in the guest room until my sisters come back." Paige offered.

"Planning on being attacked?" Chris asked smirking.

"Just to be safe." Paige replied and went to her room. Chris orbed to the back office at P3 and grabbed a few of his things then orbed to the guest room. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Chris! CHRIS!" Paige's yells woke Chris up. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 AM. Chris orbed to Paige's room to find her thrashing about in her bed.

"Please, don't hurt him. Just leave him alone." Paige muttered in her sleep. Chris sat by her on the bed and gently put his hand on her chest to stop her from thrashing about.

"Paige, wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream." Chris said in a gentle tone. Paige slowly opened her eyes and Chris let her sit up.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked. She noticed his hair was messier than usual and his clothes were badly wrinkled. Chris, at the same time, was looking her over. Her silky light pink nightgown clinged to her body and her reddish hair was a mess. He slightly smiled.

"Earth to Chris." Paige's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. You were calling me, so I orbed in here." Chris explained.

"Yeah, I keep dreaming that you get killed by a darklighter." Paige shrugged. Chris slightly frowned.

"And your true feelings for me come out." Chris mumbled.

"It's not like I enjoy these dreams!" Paige said, suddenly getting defensive. Chris still just stared at her with a slight hurt expression.

"Well I don't!" she added. Before either of them could say anything else, a darklighter black orbed in. He aimed his crossbow at Paige and pulled the trigger. Chris TKed the arrow away. The darklighter then summoned a knife and lunged at Paige. Chris pushed her out of the way and the darklighter landed on Chris. He tried to grab the darklighter's knife but got cut deeply on his right hand's palm. He tightly held his hand as the darklighter black orbed away.

"Chris, are you okay?" Paige asked. Chris just looked at her from his sitting position on the floor. Even if he was trying to hide it, she could tell he was in pain. She knelt down by him and gently took his left hand off his right to get a better look at the wound. She closed her eyes seeing it.

"It's not that bad. It's just bleeding a lot." Chris said. Paige didn't believe him.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she asked. Chris simply nodded as she ran off. He tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't quit. As a wave of tiredness overcame him, he got the bad feeling that the knife had poison on it. He figured it would be weaker than the poison on darklighter arrows. Paige came back in with a clean rag. Chris took his hand off the wound and Paige pressed the rag against it. Out of instinct, Chris tried to pull his hand away.

"Hey, hey, hey. We need to stop the bleeding." Paige said. Chris continued to squirm around a bit.

"I know this hurts, but you need to trust me, okay? Relax." She commanded. Finally, Paige got the bleeding to stop.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Paige commented. Chris just deeply sighed while closing his eyes.

"Did I get you up too early?" Paige asked.

"I guess." Chris said, knowing it wasn't the truth. He knew he shouldn't give in, but as the tiredness took over, he laid his head on Paige's chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair which seemed to relax him more. It didn't take long before he was in a deep sleep.

"Great, now I'm stuck here." Paige whispered as she noticed he had all his weight on her. She tried to push away the thought of how she slightly enjoyed this.

"You look so peaceful." She quietly commented. She laid her chin on his head and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

A few hours later…

Paige felt Chris slightly move around which woke her up. She sat up a bit more and looked at Chris. His eyes slightly opened as he yawned and stretched his legs some. He then closed his eyes again and moved closer to Paige. She smiled at him, knowing that he would never do this in normal circumstances. She looked at the clock to see it was 12:00 PM now.

"No wonder I'm so hungry." She commented. She wondered if she should wake Chris or not. She decided just to watch him for a bit and see if he woke up on his own. After a while he slightly stirred again.

"And your true feelings for me come out." Paige mimicked him from earlier. Hearing that, Chris opened his eyes and looked up at her. He quickly sat up and blushed.

"Uh, sorry Paige. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I promise, I won't do that again." Chris hurriedly rambled. Paige simply laughed.

"You're blushing." She stated. She could see the vulnerable look on Chris' face, which was something she wasn't used to.

"I fell asleep too. So don't worry about it. If you don't tell, I won't." Paige said.

"Thanks." Chris commented as he got up.

"Well if you go, I'll change and order us some…lunch." She stated. Chris nodded as he walked out of the room.

* * *

About an hour later...

Paige and Chris had finished lunch and Chris had gone into the attic to see if the knife was poisoned or not. Paige was sitting in the kitchen when realization hit her.

"In all my dreams Chris dies from a darklighter attack!" She exclaimed and took off running to the attic. When she got there, she realized she could have just orbed up there. Chris looked up from the BOS.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"In all my dreams you die from a darklighter attack." Paige blurted. A look of fear flashed across Chris' face. Paige walked over and looked at the page the Book of Shadows was turned to.

"Darklighter's atheme. Only high level Darklighters use this. It is dipped in a poison that is not as strong as normal darklighter poison but will still kill. If the cut isn't too deep it should take about a week to reach the full effect." Paige read out loud. She noticed Chris was just staring at the floor and his breathing rate had quickened some.

"We know that Leo won't come any time this week. He told me that if either of us gets hurt this week, he wouldn't come. He said he'd be really busy this week." Chris distantly said, "He doesn't want to see me up there either because I need to stay here to protect you."

"But that means..." Paige started.

"I'll be dead before he comes here. I know." Chris finished. Before Paige knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him from behind for comfort. She expected him to pull away, but instead he leaned closer to her.

"I'm not gonna survive long enough for Leo to save me. I don't want you to be alone. What if the darklighter attacks again?" Chris said. Paige had never heard him sound so hopeless. She slightly tightened her grip on him.

"You'll be fine. We'll make it through this." Paige tried to assure him. Chris turned to face her. She looked deep into his beautiful green eyes. They were filled with fear, sorrow, and something else she couldn't quite place. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Trust me. We'll make it through this." Paige said. Chris weakly smiled.

"I trust you." He replied. Paige let Chris go and he reluctantly released her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Paige asked, once again looking into his bright green eyes.

"Fine." Chris answered. Paige knew he wasn't telling the truth from looking into his eyes. One could have no clue what his true feelings were from how he acted or looked. But one look deep into his eyes told the whole story. Paige decided just to let it go for now. She figured he'd ask for help if it got too bad. Or at least she hoped he would. She walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs. She sighed as she sat on the couch in the sitting room.

"Why can't you just ask for help when you need it?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't need help." A deep, unfamiliar voice replied. Paige turned around to see the darklighter standing there with his crossbow aimed at her. It all seemed to move in slow motion. Chris orbed in next to Paige and the darklighter shot his arrow at him. Paige called for it and the arrow orbed towards the darklighter, who black orbed out before it hit him. Paige and Chris waited for him to black orb back in, but he never did.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison then slightly laughed.

"I'm fine, you?" Paige said.

"I'm good." Chris replied. There was a slight silence as they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Well I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows for anything useful." Chris said walking up the stairs slowly. He looked back at Paige then continued going up. Paige didn't get why she felt so attached to Chris now.

'_I don't have feelings for him, do I?'_ Paige thought. She shook the feeling from her head.

'_It's crazy if I do because whitelighters can't be with their charges. But he's only part whitelighter, like me.' _Paige continued her thoughts. She went up into the attic.

"Any luck?" Paige asked.

"Nope. Nothing." He said slamming the book shut telekinetically. He took a sharp, uneasy breath and grabbed a stand to steady himself. Paige quickly went over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I...I'm not sure." Chris replied. He felt his strength give away and collapsed. Paige caught him and lowered him towards the ground slowly. She then laid his head in her lap. His eyes fluttered open about a minute later.

"I don't think I should use my powers." Chris moaned.

"I don't think you should be up and about." Paige added. Chris shook his head in disagreement as he slowly got up with some help from Paige.

"Will you at least take it easy?" Paige asked. She was scared for him. He obviously wasn't too concerned for himself. And that was true. He was more concerned with protecting Paige then making sure he was okay. He could be sacrificed. She couldn't.

"Please?" Paige added. She didn't know what she would do I f Chris died. She would never forgive herself. After all, she was the reason he was involved in this. She got him into this mess.

'_No. Stop thinking like that!'_ Paige mentally scolded herself.

"Okay, I'll rest for a bit." Chris said. He slowly made his way into the guest room. He lied on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Chris. Chris." Paige whispered. Chris just rolled over.

"Chris, wake up." Paige said a bit louder. Chris moaned and turned towards Paige.

"What?" he asked in a complaining tone.

"Are you hungry?" Paige asked.

"Not really." Chris distantly replied.

"You should try to eat something." Paige said. Chris just glared at her. She was starting to get the impression that he didn't like to be woken up.

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Paige stated. Chris looked up at her slightly surprised. He didn't expect anyone to say that to him, especially her. No one ever cared before, so why should they now.

'_But she cares.'_ Chris mentally reminded himself. Paige sadly smiled.

'_Why is he surprised that someone cares? Is the future really that bad? He did say he never really got to know his family. Maybe no one ever truly cared about him before. I can't imagine how that feels...'_ Paige thought.

"Just whatever you get I'll have a bit of." Chris said pulling Paige from her thoughts. Paige left the room then came back in holding her keys.

"You'll be okay by yourself, right?" Paige asked. Chris nodded reassuring her. She reluctantly left the room. She felt guilty for leaving him there alone and pretty defenseless.

'_If the darklighter attacks...'_ She dropped the thought, not wanting to even think of the millions of things that could go wrong. She was about to go back into the manor but shook her head and stopped. She turned to her lime green VW beetle and got in. The whole car ride, she was thinking about Chris.

'_I hope he's okay...'_ She continued her thoughts. Back at the manor, Chris was having the same concerns for Paige.

'_What if the darklighter attacks? I'm supposed to keep her safe. If anything...happens to...her...'_ His thoughts wondered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Chris woke up hearing someone quickly running up the steps. Paige came into his room shortly after with a McDonalds bag.

"Hey! I'm glad you're okay." Paige enthusiastically greeted.

"Were you attacked?" Chris asked.

"Hi to you too." Paige muttered. He just glared at her.

"No. You?" She replied.

"Nope." Chris answered. He sat up and Paige sat next to him. She got a hamburger, fries, and a drink out of the bag. Chris just picked at the fries while Paige ate the hamburger.

"Are you going to finish those?" She asked when she was done with the burger.

"No." Chris responded. They glanced at each other as if in a trance. Paige broke from it first and finished the fries.

"What?" Paige asked. Chris didn't realize he was still staring at her.

"Nothing." He said, looking down to hide his smile. He had no idea why he was feeling closer to her now. A lot closer. He had no clue she felt the same way.

"So um..." Paige started to say. She figured he was getting tiered of her asking him if he was okay. Worries of other possible symptoms went through her head.

"Are you feeling any symptoms yet?" She finally asked.

"Weak...tiered...that's about it so far." Chris admitted.

"Try to get some rest. We'll get the darklighter tomorrow." Paige said getting all the McDonalds stuff and turning out the lights as she left.

"Hey, Paige." Chris called.

"Yeah?" Paige stopped in the doorway.

"Thanks for caring." Chris said as he closed his eyes. Paige smiled as she went into her bedroom. She lay on the bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later that night...

Paige woke up hearing her name being called. She got out of bed and ran to Chris' room. She knocked on the door and got no reply. She tried to open it to find it locked. She orbed in to find Chris missing. She orbed into her room and got changed. She then headed into the attic to scry for Chris. As soon as she stepped into the attic something grabbed her and black orbed out with her. They reappeared in a dark cave. Paige turned around to see the darklighter summon his crossbow.

"Slowly walk into the cage." He commanded. Paige did as told and the darklighter closed the cage door and then black orbed out.

"Gonna help me outta here?" Chris weakly asked. Paige slightly jumped and turned around to find Chris leaning against the steel cage. She walked over to him and knelt by him.

"Chris, you're burning up." Paige said as she bushed his sweat drenched hair out of his face. Chris nodded in agreement and turned into her touch.

"Can we orb out of here?" Paige asked.

"If we orb together it might be enough to break the spell." Chris suggested.

"And it would make you feel worse. No, we're not risking it." Paige turned the idea down.

"If I die, just a worthless whitelighter is being lost. If you die, a sister, Aunt, Charmed One, and very talented witch is dieing. Now lets orb." Chris stated. His words broke Paige's heart and she forced back her tears.

"But you're not worthless. And I care, Chris. If you die, I'll care." Paige said. Chris just sighed, feeling too weak to argue any farther. She wasn't willing to risk his life to save her own. They spent the rest of the time with Paige trying to find a way out and Chris dozing off and on. Finally, their break came when the darklighter came back. He opened the door and Chris TKed him against a cage wall. Paige helped Chris stand and they ran out of the cage. Paige then orbed them into the manor. Chris immediately collapsed. Paige slowly lowered him to the ground. Chris was slightly shivering and gasping for air. Paige looked into his eyes. They were filled with fear and a bit of pain.

"Chris, you can fight this. Don't give up." Paige pleaded. She knew why he was scared. He was afraid of dieing.

"Please, Chris..." she continued, "hold on."

"I'm...sorry. I...tried." Chris whispered as he closed his eyes. Tears fell down Paige's cheeks.

"How touching." The darklighter said. Paige turned around to see him shoot an arrow at her. She telekinetically orbed it away.

"Crossbow!" She called. The darklighter's crossbow orbed to her. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The darklighter screamed as the arrow hit his chest.

"My ally will come after you!" the darklighter screamed as he was vanquished. Paige again turned her focus towards Chris. She glanced at the clock.

"Hold on Chris. My sisters will be here soon." She said still crying. Chris' breathing was slow and quiet.

"Please Chris...I love you." Paige blurted. A familiar golden glow came from Paige's hands. She held one of her hands over Chris' palm and the other over his chest. After some time Chris sat up gasping for air.

"Thank God! Don't scare me like that!" Paige exclaimed while hugging him. Chris gratefully returned the embrace. He stood up when they pulled apart.

"I thought you couldn't heal." Chris stated, a little confused.

"I can't. Or I couldn't." Paige replied.

"Love is the trigger." Chris commented.

"I know." Paige responded.

"So, who were you thinking about?" Chris asked, slightly curious.

"You." Paige admitted leaning closer to him.

"Really?" Chris questioned also leaning closer. Paige's only response was kissing him. It started out timid, but, soon grew passionate. Unknown to them, Piper, holding Wyatt, and Phoebe were standing in the doorway. Piper covered Wyatt's eyes and Phoebe just looked shocked. Piper cleared her throat, causing Chris and Paige to pull apart blushing.

"Wow." Piper stated, taking her hand away from Wyatt's eyes.

"No fare! I want a love life too!" Phoebe whined.

"Wanna get outta here?" Paige asked holding out her hand.

"Gladly." Chris replied taking her hand and they orbed out.

"Hopefully he'll lighten up some now." Phoebe said.

"Don't count on it." Piper replied as they both walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning...

Paige happily bounced in the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey. Want some breakfast?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, but I have plans." Paige replied sitting down.

"Do those plans involve Chris?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded conferring.

"Well, we want details!" Piper said. Paige told them what happened then looked at the clock. She realized she was late and orbed out to meet Chris. She couldn't remember feeling so happy in her life when Chris greeted her with a kiss. Things were defiantly looking up for them.

* * *

_The End_

Please leave a reveiw tellin me what you think! By the way, this story is actually part one of a series I'm working on. If you want me to post anoter story to the series, just tell me in a review. Byez-D


End file.
